Love, Never Die
by beautytruthluv
Summary: True love story of Dan and Serena. Sexy tragic.
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Never Die**

**Author's note: F**irst fanfic! Love DS.

One time in big apple city was yellow hair god called Serena. Many boy hot for Serena. She was best at looks and brain. There was boy Serena is like. He is to very good with brain and looks. Sad he did less money so no talk Serena. One day Serena and boy call Dan see other at party. They want other looks. Dan and Serena go to room with no clothes. Kiss happens. They love kiss for more. He tongue Serena all over. She like and tell Dan. He push her on bed. They hump night over.

Two week later Serena sick in toilet. She call doctor and go to see doctor. Doctor say she have baby. She phone Dan. Dan cry. He see Rufus and Lily in bed no clothes on body. Lily Serena mom. Dan sad Serena is sister now and have baby. He think he love Serena so okay now. Serena have two baby later. Dan happy to see two baby. He name baby one Milo and baby two Mila. Dan say Serena "I love you." Serena say "I love you to and Milo and Mila." Serena cry. He never say love before. They hump again.

Serena sick again and know it she have baby. She phone Dan from hospital. Dan angry. Say to Serena not his baby. Baby Nate is dad. Serena sad and cry. Baby Nate or Dan dad. She not know. She take test. Dan think he now want baby no matter. He go to Serena before she marry Jack, uncle Chuck. She see him after Nate. Jack say he love her. She do not love Jack. She love Dan. She marry Jack for baby had dad.

Georgina tell Dan Serena marry Jack and baby dad. Dan run to Serena before mistake. Dan hit by car in street. Serena too love Dan to trick Jack marry her. She leave and see dead Dan in street. She sad. She cry baby is Dan dad. She call last baby Dan two. He watch her from high. She never love again. The end.


	2. Love, Die Harder

Love, Never Die

Chapter 2: Love, Die Harder

Serena tramp next to graveyard in dark. Cold out so Serena in fat coat. It not warm. She quake alone. To hurry she cut into graveyard. Serena scared so put coat over head. She frolic and fall in dirt, She not see floor since coat on head of Serena. Serena let dirt out mouth when she see boat like before. She see Dan above. What? Dead Dan. No happen. She stand up. Dan eyes look. It Dan she love for life. Be he no life. How she see Dan? Serena mouth no sound out. Dan bark. She run leave coat on floor. Dan follow not. He think she like someone in other live but no happen. He select up coat yellow hair god. He sense coat. Coat sense like know. He prey her see again.

Serena bang door loud and hid on bed. She feel kid again with monster. Was see Dan in graveyard? He is to be because he dead. She see dead in floor at funeral. Was trick in her mind? She miss Dan very much. Maybe that why she think see. Not can get Dan off mind. She love Dan much when live but he dead so love dead to. No! False! Love Dan in heart still. She sleep during thought about love Dan.

Morning, Serena wake not remember night much. She think dream happen. She say Lily and Eric and Rufus she go outside today. She need see dream not false. She need see dead Dan or live. How happen Dan live? No sense. She feel silly but not rid think Dan live. She make coffee break before graveyard. She remember cold so coffee warm. When get to graveyard Serena see normal graveyard. If Dan live she see empty Dan grave but Dan grave clean. Maybe Serena see spirit?

She go to Bergdorf Goodman to forget today and Dan, if happen. She spent time in Bergdorf so dark. She feel force to graveyard. Like voice tell to go. Is voice Dan? It is like know before. She take cut to graveyard. She tramp path like before. She feel something back her. It close. More close now. And more close now. She feel air on neck. Do she turn back? She scared. She hear soft bark. She run but hand touch arm. It pull. She face look and see Dan. She cry.

She say "Dan I miss you. I love you. Why you bark at me?"

Dan stare yellow hair god. "Know me?" say Dan. "Why know you my call?"

Serena say "Dan! Is me! Serena! You not remember? We hump night over! We love! But you dead. How you live now?"

Serena? Dan think. Word feel funny in tummy. He remember. He not want Serena know vampire he now. She run like before. But she need know thing since she not know why live Dan. He tell now or not. "Serena, you love no matter why I live?"

Serena scared. Why she not love Dan? Are reasons not happen? She say yes.

Dan take deep air. "Serena I vampire."


	3. Love, It Hard

**Love, Never Die**

**Chapter 3: Love, It Hard**

"I vampire." Serena no change face movement. Dan say again, "I vampire. I blood eater." What? Blood eater? Why Dan blood eater? "You know, Serena?"

"Yes, I know, Dan, but how happen? Vampire not happen." This time to say. He had time? Sun is start soon. But she gone for life if not say. Dan no want no Serena. "In street after hit car I see dark eye yellow hair girl. She say she wedding go now. I say "No die, please. I love Serena." She say "OK, I help." She bit her and me after. She put blood over face. It gross. I say, "What do you? This gross. Stop spread blood on me." She say "SHHHHHHHHH! Don't say. People think gross." I say "It is. I feel funny." She say "I see Serena. Bye." I no know happen after. I no sleep in dirt and see grave say Dan Humphrey. Love Father and son. Now I eat blood and no sun so I vampire."

Serena cry. She love Dan even as vampire. He good at look. She feel kiss force. Can she kiss blood eater or will eat Serena blood? She try. He kiss her to. No blood. Serena happy make love blood eater happen. Dan start bark. He sense new people. He tell Serena hid. She hid back of grave Dan. Serena no see. She hear Dan bark jump and then bang. She look. She see her friend great for life on floor. It Blair! Why Blair on floor? Why Blair sleep? Dan jump top Blair. No! Dan eat Blair blood!


End file.
